Reality
by steph2009
Summary: Amu never expected for her day to take an unusual-but pleasant-turn. Confessions are made and fears are faced. Rated T because of paranoia. -better than the summary sounds-


**Reality**

Amu Hinamori walked into school as usual, today; however, was about to change. For as soon as she had taken her seat Nadeshiko gracefully walked into the now silent room and stopped in front of her desk.

"Na-Nadeshiko? What are you-!" Amu was yanked from her seat by the dark hair girl and pulled from the room. Whispers could be heard as the door creaked closed. Amu was shocked when Nadeshiko did not stop outside of the room, instead she continued. "Nadeshiko-chan, where-what is going on?" A confused and dazed Amu questioned, trailing behind Nadeshiko with her bag loosely hanging from her hand.

"Tadase-kun," At his name, Amu straightened up and became alert, "He won't come out of his room! Everything we've tried-everything who's tried-has failed!"

"So-wha-what makes you believe that I'm going to be able too?" Amu wondered aloud.

"Because he listens to you!" Nadeshiko spun, dropping Amu's hand quickly. Her golden eyes filled with worry toward their king and annoyance at Amu's naivety. "He's closer-trusts you-more than the rest of us!" She stomped her foot, Amu jumped in surprise. "You're probably the only one that can get through to him!" Hope flickered into Nadeshiko's eyes. Amu ran her hand threw her hair and sighed.

"Okay.." She grabbed Nakeshiko's hand and pulled her in the direction of Tadase's home, "Let's go then." She said.

_'How am I going to get through to him? He's always so...withdrawn around me. Or he has been lately..well really he's been like that for the past three years.' _Amu thought as they neared the building. They were ushered in by a distraught Yaya.

"He's in here!" Yaya said, pushing Amu toward Tadase's room.

"Eh?" Yaya stopped pushing her.

"Please cheer him up!" Yaya's toffee colored eyes widened into a pleading look.

"Hai." Amu whispered, Yaya hugged her and walked away. Amu stood there in shock.

_'Is it that bad?'_ She wondered, turning toward the door. She raised a shaky hand-afraid of what she'd see when the door opened-she knocked gently.

"Tadase?" She spoke gently, she leaned against the door; her palm laid flat on the cold mahogany wood and her forehead lay on the door. "Please let me in." Behind the door, Tadase turned over in his bed-a pained look on his face.

_'Why? When I know you're going to run to __**him**__? After all doesn't he have you're heart?' _He thought, the pained look traveled into his eyes.

"Please don't shut me out, Tadase." She whispered, Tadase could hear the pain in her usually cheerful voice. He closed his eyes.

_'Even though I know it's the truth...I can't stand to hear her in pain...be-because of me..' _He stood from the bed and walked toward the door. He placed his hand against the door and took a deep breathe. _'Here I go..' _He slid his hand down to the door handle. Behind the door she stepped back, hearing the handle jiggle. Tadase slowly opened the door. His eyes lifted to her face. _'She's still as beautiful as always.'_He thought remorsefully. _'__**He**__ is lucky..I remember when it used to be me..me, she wanted..' _

"Amu.." He spoke, lifting his eyes toward her. Amu gasped.

_'Tadase, my prince, why are you're eyes so pained?' _She wondered, fighting tears back.

"Tadase.." Amu whispered.

_'Why does her voice sound so sad? Has she come to tell me that she's chosen __**him**__..'_ He bowed his head._' "I'm sorry Tadase..I just don't feel the way about you that I did before.." Isn't that what she'd said in my dreams-nightmares? "I chose him." '_ He felt like he was being torn apart.

"Tadase?" Amu questioned, staring at his bowed face. "May I come in?" Tadase did not have the power in him to tell her no. He stepped aside. She stepped into his room and looked around. Clothes were thrown about his usually clean room, his bed unmade-a pillow laying on the floor as well as the covers. She looked back at Tadase, studying him. His hair was messy, his light raspberry eyes were emotionless, underneath his eyes were bruised. His hands hung loosely at his side.

The silence in the room was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating. Amu ignored it. Tadase; however, did not.

_'That's probably **him** telling her to hurry.'_Tadase thought, he swallowed. _'It's going to happen soon. She's going to leave the room and leave me broken.' _He breathed the air, taking in her strawberry shampoo, savoring the moments that he had with her before she left him, saying the words that still cut him to the core. _**"I don't love you, Tadase. Not anymore."**_ A sharp pain shot through his body. _'I can't break down now. I can't let her see that..' _

_'He looks so defeated..How long has this been going on? Why haven't I seen it before? Seen the signs?' _Amu wondered. Finally she remembered why she had originally came.

"Tadase." She spoke. Unaware of how her voice saying his name was affecting her prince.

_'Why doesn't she just get it over with? Like she usually does..Blunt and to the point. She spares me the pain of dragging it out...why can't Amu do that now?' _He thought, closing his eyes.

"Tadase, look at me." She demanded, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "I can't stand to see you like this..won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know.." He whispered, leaving Amu confused.

"Tadase, what are you talking about?" She asked. Amu was unknowingly annoying the already nearing breaking boy.

"YOU KNOW!" He yelled, snapping, Amu took a step back. "YOU DO IT EVERY TIME!" His eyes snapped open, he shook his head to and fro, tears-from both anger and sadness-leaked from his eyes. Amu took another tiny step back, her back pressing into the door now. For the first time, Amu was afraid of him, her love; for he had never yelled at her before. Tears built in her own eyes at his evident pain.

"Do what every time?" Amu asked, keeping her voice low. Her honey colored eyes studied him, more tears were leaking from his usually happy eyes. Her heart was breaking in front of him, but she wouldn't let him see. Pushing aside her own pain, she focused only on the boy who's words were so pained.

"CUT ME IN TWO! BREAK ME! EACH TIME!" He yelled, tears coming from his eyes. Keski kept demanding him to stop, attempting to make him listen to reason, but he did not listen.

_'Why is she acting like she doesn't know?' _His thoughts yelled, his legs fell out from underneath him; he sunk to the floor. Amu took a step toward the fallen boy. Her hand balled into a fist over her chest.

"You always chose **him.**" His voice weakened, it seemed no more fight was left within the 16 year old boy.

_'So this is what it's all about?' _Amu wondered as she sunk to her knees in front of him.

"My king," Tadase looked up at her in shock, his eyes still held tears, "my silly, silly king," Amu unfolded her hand from her chest and raised the shaky hand then touched his face as Tadase's eyes widened, his face turned red, "when will you see that there is no one before you?"

"Amu.." He started, "What are you say-" Amu placed her finger to his lips.

"I've liked you for three years, don't'cha think that if I were going to chose someone else that I would have by now?" Amu stroked his cheek, lovingly in figure eights before lowering her hand and placing it into her lap.

"Amu..." He whispered.

"Is this what you've been worried about all this time?" Amu asked. Amu shook her head, "Ikuto and I talked about a relationship, but we decided that it's best not to try." Tadase's eyes widened. "So it's not like I haven't considered it." Amu looked at Tadase, "But each time I would think about it, I would feel guilty." Amu looked down, "Because even at 14 I realized that there was only one person that I would like to start a relationship with..!" Tadase's lips stopped her sentences.

_'Well, this is shocking..' _Amu thought, _'But oddly enough, very enjoyable.' _Amu leaned into him, his arms wrapped around her waist; her arms joined at his neck. Tadase pulled Amu into his lap. A blush spread across Amu's face. They pulled away.

"You've been cruel to me, Amu." Tadase whispered, pecking her lips. "Making me wait so long.." He opened his eyes to look at Amu.

"I'm sorry, my king." She whispered. He tangled their hands together then brought her hands toward his lips, he placed a soft kiss on both. Amu watched, blushing.

_'He may be a king, but he acts more like a prince. My Prince Charming.' _Amu thought, as he lowered her hands, his eyes didn't leave hers. He pulled her into his arms once more, she laid her head onto his chest. His fingers ran through her hair.

"You think the other guardians would be mad if I didn't come out for a while?" He asked.

"Well, that's part of the reason they drug me here." Amu pulled back and look at him, her head tilted to the side as if something had just came to her, "Half the way I started dragging Nadeshiko. But what I don't understand is why you didn't talk to me sooner.." Tadase looked down.

"Fear."

"Of?"

"Rejection."

"Silly, silly king. You should know better."

"I do now."

"Good," Amu said, "So you ready to go out?"

"No." Tadase laid his forehead on hers, "I'd love to stay here forever with you." Amu blushed.

"Well, we can't." Amu whispered, "Come on." Amu climbed off of his lap and grabbed his hand. Pulling him up and from the room.

"Amu!" He laughed.

"You can't hide forever, Tadase." Amu laughed. She tugged him closer to her. "Beside, don't you want them to know?" She asked, holding up their joined hands.

"Yup." He said, twisting and pulling her by the waist into a hug. The sound of falling china echoed throughout the Horoti household.

"Amu!" Nadeshiko spoke, "When I said see what you can do to calm him down, I didn't mean..this." She motioned to them. Amu blushed and Tadase kissed her shoulder, making her blush deepen. "But congratulations."

"Jeez," Amu mumbled, "You make it sound like we're engaged."

"Would that be so bad?" Tadase asked.

"I plead the fifth." Amu said, Tadase glared at her and Nadeshiko laughed. Soon, Tadase joined in. A confused Yaya and Kukai walked in.

"What happened?" They looked at each other and Kukai shrugged. The laughter only increased at the twos confusion.


End file.
